For the heart I once had
by White-chan
Summary: .One-shot. "Quando Sasuke relembrar de todo seu passado de uma vez... o que poderá acontecer?"


For the heart I once had.

-Off: Só pra dar uma explicada, isso não é aquelas fics normalzinhas.. É meio q .. uma fic...musical? o.ô. Eu tava lendo uma musica e tive a ideida, de colocar pedaços de uma historia pra completar a musica, isso é um texte e preciso de leitores pra darem opnião, criticas mesmo sobre o que acham da idéia por favor. -

Mais off: xD  
umas explicações basicas again:  
bla bla fala normal  
"bla bla" pensamento  
"bla bla em italico" pedaços da musica  
soh italico pasado do sasuke  
E os personagens e a historia original tao meio alterados entao desculpa x.x

É isso :DDD

**--------------------------------**

**For the heart I once had. **

Lá estava ele, sentado na frente da janela, vendo a neve cair. Olhava para fora e via as pessoas da vila correndo para se refugiar daquela neve fria que estava se transformando em tempestade, o brilho do sol que se escondia atrás daquelas nuves escuras fazia com que a luz refletisse no pouco brilho de seus olhos negros, que naquele momento não combinavam com o olhar de tristeza em seu rosto. Algo la fora chamou sua atenção. Um pequeno garotinho correndo sozinho em meio a toda aquela quantidade de neve, não tendo onde se refugiar, não tendo quem o ajudasse. Logo sua cabeça começou a se encher de pensamentos, será que novamente ele teria um lar? Um lar igual ao que já teve quando era garoto? Mas junto com esses pensamentos, as memórias vieram a tona...

_Mulher: Bom dia Sasuke-kun!  
__Sasuke: Bom dia tia! - dizia o pequeno garoto com um sorriso no rosto.  
__Mulher: Sasuke-kun hoje tenho algo que você vai gostar!  
__Sasuke: O que ééé?  
__A mulher entregou a Sasuke um saquinho cheio de chocolates, o garoto aceitou sorridente e continuou seu caminho para casa.  
__Sasuke: Mamãe mamãe olha o que eu ganhei! - ele mostrava sorridente o pacotes de chocolate  
__Mãe: Que bom Sasuke-chan!  
__Sasuke subiu as escadas ainda todo feliz para mostrar o chocolate para seu pai e seu irmão. A felicidade do garoto era compreensivel, afinal, não era todos os dias que ele ganhava um pacote cheio de chocolates sem ter feito nada ou sem ser uma data especial._

Ao lembrar disso ele percebia que tudo tinha mudado, aquela vida feliz já não existia mais, tudo que ele queria era acabar com quem destruiu ela, suas lembrancas estavam começando a ficar confusa já...

_Mãe: Sasuke-chan o jantaaar!! - dizia em tom alto, já que seu filho estava em outro comodo.  
__Itachi: SASUKE!!  
__Sasuke: Já vou já vou!!  
__Mãe: O jantar já esta na mesa o que você tá fazendo na cozinha??  
__Sasuke: É segredo mamãe!!  
__Pai: ... O que ele tá aprontando?  
__Quando o pai de Sasuke tentou entrar na cozinha, o garoto o barrou na porta, empurrou o pai até a mesa, fechou a porta da cozinha e foram jantar. Ao termino do jantar Sasuke correu para a cozinha e voltou com algo que parecia ser um bolo desmontado ou qualquer coisa assim.  
__Mãe: Oba! Torta feita pelo Sasuke-chan!  
__Sasuke: Mamãe não é uma torta!  
__Pai: É pudim!  
__Sasuke: Não papai! Isso é um bolo gente!  
__Mãe: Claro! Todos nós sabiamos!  
__Todos riam juntos, menos Sasuke pois ele estava se achando um pessimo cozinheiro já que seu bolo foi reconheçido como tudo, menos como um bolo._

Por um momento uma lagrima nasceu em seu olho, sabia que aquilo nunca voltaria, os jantares em familia, as historias antes de dormir, sua mãe reclamando a bagunça na cozinha.. Nada voltaria.

_"O paraíso hoje está tão longe_

_Do lugar que uma vez eu chamei de lar"_

_Mãe: Sasuke-chan vai se atrasar para a academia!  
__Sasuke: Não quero ir mamãe!!  
__Mãe: Vamos Sasuke-chan.. mamãe vai estar esperando você aqui.  
__Sasuke: Então ta bom!  
__O pequeno Sasuke correu e deu um abraço forte na mãe com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
__Mãe: Volte cedo hoje Sasuke-chan!  
__Sasuke: Tááááá!  
__Ele sorriu para a mãe e correu para não se atrasar para a academia._

Nesse momento ele encostou a cabeça na janela e deu um soco leve na mesma, não para quebrar, mas estava se sentindo arrependido.. Na cabeça dele, achava que se tivesse ficado aquele dia nada teria acontecido, ou apenas...ele estaria junto com os pais.

_Já estava tarde, ele havia prometido a mãe que chegaria cedo, com medo que ela estivesse preoculpada ele voltou correndo. Mas ao entrar na vila dos Uchiha, não viu ninguem na rua como de costume, continuou andando e começou a ver portas caidas, shurikens e kunais fincadas nas paredes das casas. Tinha medo de olhar direito e ver o que estava acontecendo. Derrepente um aperto bateu em seu coração, tinha um pessimo pressentimento então começou a correr em direção a sua casa, correr como se fosse a única coisa que ele precisava fazer aquele momento.  
__Sasuke: Mamããããããe!!!  
__Ele abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou sem ao menos tirar os sapatos, chamava por sua mãe desesperadamente e se desculpava pelo atraso, mas não obtinha resposta.  
__Então, mesmo com o medo tomando conta de seu corpo, o desespero falava mais alto. Correu para o quarto de seus pais, ao colocar a mão na massaneta o aperto no coração voltou. Entrou no quarto, estava pisando em sangue quando viu as duas pessoas que mais amava, empilhadas no chão, cheio de sangue ao seu redor._

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do Uchiha...

_Logo viu o brilho de uma katana e olhou para a silhueta, reconheçia aquela pessoa.. Mas o medo fez com que ele corresse, com que ele saisse da vila deixando seus pais, suas lembranças e sua vida para traz._

_"__O coração de uma criança, uma ultima visão_

_Como um outro amor que se vai frio."_

Não estava suportando ver aquela criança, estava lembrando de coisas ruins por causa dela, então abriu a janela deixando que neve entrasse no seu quarto, se apoiou no parapeito e voltou se olhar para a neve que caia e cobria as montanhas do horizonte.

_Sasuke: Papai papai! Olha que bonito!!  
__O pequeno garotinho corria entre a neve que caia, na base daquela montanha, parecia a primeira vez que via neve ou até talvez fosse a primeira vez de que se lembrasse de ver a neve  
__Pai: Cuidado para não se machuchar Sasuke-kun.  
__Sasuke: Pode deixar papai!  
__E ele continuava brincando na neve, a sua felicidade era comparavel a de uma criança que havia ganhado doces, ou brinquedos._

O aperto que ele sentia no coração era muito forte, não suportava toda essa lembranca de sua familia. Não queria se lembrar de mais nada. Logo ele estava decidido a esqueçer tudo, fechou a janela e as cortinhas, deitou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para cima.

_Ele corria para se distançiar da vila, enquanto isso deixava suas lagrimas para trás. Após ter se distanciado um pouco caiu de joelhos a margem de um lago e pôs-se a chorar, chorar como nunca havia chorado antes.  
__Tinha acabado de perder tudo que tinha, casa, familia, as unicas pessoas que amava, tinha perdido tudo. Tudo. Agora era apenas uma criança sozinha no mundo, que teria que viver sua própria vida, sem a ajuda ou apoio de ninguem.  
__Logo ele viu um floco de neve cair sobre a água do lago. E começou a sentir frio...  
__Sasuke: Por isso eu devia... chegar cedo?_

Agora ele havia notado que nem no escuro estava livre das memórias, não estaria livre daquilo nunca mais, jogou seu rosto contra o travesseiro e fechou seus olhos, não sabia o que fazer.

_"__Uma vez meu coração bateu no ritimo da neve caindo,_

_Escurecido agora o riu flui_

_O riu de uma montanha virgem de neve."_

Sabia que ficar em casa o traria lembranças, sabia que olhar a neve também.. Mas algo fez com que ele pegasse um casaco e saisse de casa, andou sem rumo por algum tempo até que se viu na frente de seu antigo lar, totalmente em ruinas, as shurikens e kunais continuavam lá, as portas ainda derrubadas, janelas quebradas, manchas de sangue. Só uma coisa havia mudado.

_Chegou da academia como de costume, e todos se encontravam em movimento, a 'tia' que vendia pão, o 'tio' que vendia doces, a moça que contava histórias, o casal que sempre andava junto, os passaros a voar, uma pequena garota que tentava seguí-los... A alegria da pequena vila estava normal, todos conversavam em paz, conviviam em paz, ele acreditava que aquilo nunca mudaria._

Mas não podia mais mudar o que havia acontecido, continuou a andar até que ficou frente a frente com o que mais lhe trazia lembranças ruins, passou pela porta arrombada e seguiu a cozinha... Ao chegar lá as memórias de sua mãe brigando com ele pela bagunça, o ensinando a cozinhar e rindo de suas tentativas fracassadas começaram a encher sua mente e novamente uma lágrima nasceu em seu olho.  
Saiu da cozinha e voltou para a porta de entrada. Estava decidido a ir embora dalí, mas seu corpo não respondia...

_"__Vivendo hoje sem um destino_

_Para compreender o peso do mundo"_

Quando deu por sí, lá estava ele, novamente na cozinha. As lembranças não paravam de encher sua cabeça, caiu de joelhos com as mãos no rosto, se aquilo não parasse ele enlouqueceria... Até que derrepente passou por sua memória o rosto daquele que havia acabado com sua vida. Então ele se levantou e subiu as escadas, estava parado em frente a um dos quartos, não era o seu, nem o de seus pais. Seu olhar já não era mais triste, estava agora cheio de raiva.  
Derrubou a porta e começou a destruir aquele quarto, era o único comodo intocado da casa, o resto, havia sido destruido aquela noite.  
Quando a raiva diminuiu ele parou enfrente a um quadro dele e da pessoa que ele estava odiando, pegou o quadro, olhou bem para ele e passou o dedo sobre o rosto do garoto ao seu lado...A raiva retornou naquele momento e fez com que ele jogasse o quadro no chão com toda a força que pode.  
Sasuke: TE ODEIO MEU IRMÃO!!

_Sasuke: Itachi-niisan, você vai estar sempre comigo e ser sempre meu irmão querido né? - dizia ele ardendo em febre na cama.  
__Seu irmão ao ver o estado de Sasuke, apenas deu um leve sorriso e balançou a cabeça de forma positiva._

Sasuke: Sempre mentiu pra mim...Sempre...  
Ele começou a andar novamente sem rumo até que chegou a porta do quarto de seus pais, novamente ao tocar a massaneta sentiu um aperto no coração, mas dessa vez não abriu a porta. Se sentou encostando nela, estava se sentindo mais sozinho do que nunca, sua família não estava alí. Mesmo com seu irmão sobrevivendo, mesmo sendo os unicos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha, ele sabía que não poderia contar com a família, o irmão que lhe restou. Sabia que estava sozinho.

_"__Apagado e rasgado, velho e desolado_

_Meu fraco e esperançoso coração."_

Sasuke não queria estar sozinho, olhou para frente decidido levantou-se e subiu ao telhado da casa. Ficou lá vendo a neve e o vento baterem em seu rosto. Seu coração já havia morrido...Ele colocou a mão no bolso.

_"__Pela criança, pelo homem_

_Pelo coração que uma vez tive"_

Foi até a borda do telhado olhando a neve cair ainda com um olhar decidido, começou a ver o rosto de seus amigos em sua mente, começou a imaginar como seria o futuro...

_"__Eu acreditarei e verei,_

_Tudo o que eu poderia ser."_

Olhou novamente para sua casa e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto.  
Sasuke: Finalmente estou indo...

_"__O tempo não irá curar as feridas de um coração morto.__"_

Tirou a mão do bolso, e olhou para uma foto de seus amigos, estendeu a mão e a abriu, deixando que o vento levasse a foto. Logo tirou a força de seu corpo.. Deixando com que ele fosse de encontro com o chão.

_"__O tempo irá matar.__"_

**FIM **

**----------**

**Palpites sobre fazer uma fic assim onegai ;-;**

A musica é "For the heart I once had." do Nightwish pra quem quiser ver a letra toda já que eu cortei os refrões.  
Créditos a minha revisadora de fic Mary-chan o/


End file.
